


AC19 Day 14: Deal makers

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [14]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Azshara is horny, Cursed Timeline, Doomed Timeline, N'zoth doesn't understand how people works, Or he's pretending, Other, Sargeras kinda don"t want it but give up, Smut, Smut of shame, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, War Of The Ancients Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: War of the Ancients. Azshara won. The people that were opposing her are all dead and now that she has the full control over the Well of Eternity, she allows the demons to summon their Dark Master, Sargeras itself, on the planet. She had plans for him but little does she knows that someone else has a plan for both of them.
Relationships: Sargeras/Azshara/N'zoth
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559185
Kudos: 15





	AC19 Day 14: Deal makers

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> That's a thing, yes.
> 
> I'll be hiding somewhere far away.
> 
> Enjoy ! (?)

Azshara contemplated her kingdom with a glass of fine wine in her hands. She smiled as she looked at her new troops who were taking care of the last of the resistance. She had won and now, the Legion would freely take over Azeroth. How foolish have they been, to believe they would beat her and destroy the Eternity Well. She took a sip as she watched a few Dreadlords preparing the way for their master. After so long, Sargeras would finally step on the planet that obsessed him and she would be his Queen. She moaned as the idea of his touch and commanded one of her servants to refill her glass. She could feel his power slowly emerging from the Well and decided to go and welcome him.

As she made her way through her palace, the demons saluted her and some were even bowing. After all, without her, they would have never succeeded in taking the planet. She opened the portal and made the deal with the Dark Titan, and she also made sure most of her subjects would subjugate to her will and allow the demons in. Without her, they were nothing, and everyone knew it. She smiled victoriously as she reached the edge of the Well.

The demons began to stand in two lines facing each other to create a guard of honor, already saluting, and waited as a gigantic red hand emerged from the Well. It was almost bigger than the source of magic itself but as it grabbed the edge, the hand slowly shrunk until it reached a more regular size. A second followed and grasped on the edge too and soon, a horned head rose accompanied by the rest of the chest. With a knee resting on the shore, the Dark Titan finally got out of the Well with a small jump and stood in all his magnificent glory in front of his personal guard and Azshara. He stretched his neck and smile as he ultimately reached the World Soul that had been bothering him the most. He dragged his sword into the ground, only a few inches and he felt the planet quiver at the touch. The sleeping Titan knew what was coming and she wouldn't escape it. But Sargeras decided it could wait a little more. He put back his sword on his hip and began to join Azshara, standing a little further.

"Lord Sargeras," she said joyfully. "What a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Queen Azshara," he acknowledged, just moving down his head a little. "Your help had been more than appreciated."

“Oh, thank you,” she smiled as she went right in front of him, barely separated by a few inches. “I like to keep my promises.”

With those words, she walked two fingers over his bare chest as she licked her lips. The Dark Titan was even better looking than what she imagined and she wasn’t going to let him leave without enjoying that body at least once.

“I know you have plans for the planet,” she began, now with her hand resting on his pecs. “But would you be interested in a little break before? I could welcome you way better.”

To make her intentions clear, she had whispered those last words and played with her hair with her free hand as she smiled at him. Only for him to smile back, the interest marked on his face.

“You really know what you want, Queen Azshara,” he chuckled as he took her hand touching him in his.

“Just call me Azshara,” she said as her eyes shined bright with need.

Realizing that the demons that helped him to finally step on the planet were still there, awkwardly trying to look away, Sargeras decided that they weren’t needed anymore and quickly dismissed them and they ran away without further ado. Now alone, Sargeras grabbed Azshara and brought her to him, only making her laugh as she anticipated the next few minutes, knowing she would enjoy it more than she never did.

“Let’s seal our deal for good,” she whispered on his lips.

"A deal? May I interest you in another?" Interrupted a voice, echoing into the sudden silence.

Breaking apart, surprised, Sargeras unsheathed his sword and put himself in a defensive stance, ready to strike the intruder, especially after he clearly specified that he wanted some intimacy. Azshara simply put a hand over his arm to tell him to calm down and she stepped forward to a lake formed by the Well, not too far away from them, her hands glowing with magic. As she approached, a form slowly emerged from it, covered by a mist, and a laugh echoed through their mind.

"Put down your sword, Titan," the voice said. "I'm not here as an enemy."

"Tell me who you are or see the wrath of the Master of the Burning Legion!"

A tentacle separated itself from the blurry form and reached Sargeras before he could move. It went right under his chin and slowly pushed his head backward, making the Titan bare his teeth and take a step back to get away from the tentacle.

"I do not fear you, Titan, but you should fear me. Your little visions of destruction will be nothing next to what I can do."

"Enough!" Interrupted Azshara, a small blast of arcane leaving her hand to separate Sargeras and the tentacle. "You have a lot of nerves to appear in the middle of my palace unannounced. So, tell me why you are here or I'll show you out myself."

The form laughed harder. Finally, the form completely emerged from the mist, showing itself to be some kind of giant squid with a lot of eyes and tentacles and no distinguishable mouth but it kept talking nonetheless.

“My name is N’zoth and I am an Old God, sent by the Void Lords with three “siblings” to take over the planet and kill the Titan sleeping at its core,” the shape said. “But the problem is, that compared to my older “siblings”, I am way too weak and unable to fulfill such mission by myself. But I also hate them and only wish for their death.”

“Why are you telling us that?” Sargeras growled, perfectly knowing that he couldn’t trust a Void’s agent.

“Because I know how powerful you are, Titan, and I also know that you could probably take them down before they could kill the World Soul. After all, the older of us, and most powerful, had already been killed by your kind and you are actually standing next to its remnant.”

A tentacle showed them the Eternity Well and with the realization of what it was meant, the Night Elf and the Dark Titan made a step away from the Well.

“You would only need to kill the last two, if you accept this deal.”

“Why should I do that and not kill you either?”

“Because like I said, I’m way too weak to even touch the World Soul and I want to live. I know you want to destroy the planet and the Titan but they are extremely powerful, I can feel it. If you could secure the planet and kill my “siblings” before they kill the Titan themselves, you could raise it for your army and no one could stop you.”

Silence followed as Sargeras was studying the proposition.

“I just want to be with the winning camp,” added N’zoth.

“Could you please excuse us a minute?” interrupted Azshara, grabbing Sargeras by the shoulders to make them go away from the Old God.

The form kind of nodded as the two people went a little further to discuss whether or not they could trust the monster.

“I don’t really think he’s lying,” told Azshara. “I don’t really sense any power coming from him, unless he’s able to hide it well.”

“I must admit that all of this information is really interesting,” added Sargeras, his eyes shining at the idea to transform Azeroth into a weapon instead of just destroying the sleeping Titan. “But I’m reluctant to trust it for now.”

“Obviously. But maybe we could take advantage of him until he has no use to us anymore,” she mischievously smiled. “We use him to kill his “siblings” as he said and when we don’t need him anymore, we’re killing him too.”

“Might work,” admitted Sargeras.

“Let’s use him then,” she kept smiling.

They finally walked back to the Old God and Azshara was the first one to talk, explaining the situation.

“N’zoth,” she began, as if she was speaking to a peasant that had come to her feet to beg for a little more time. “We cannot trust you right now as you are, first and foremost, an agent to the Void. But we are willing to give you a chance. If you can help us take over the entirety of the planet and destroy any threat from within, then we’ll let you live and be with the winner.”

“It would be an honor, Queen Azshara,” he replied, his tentacles moving as if he was bowing.

“One last thing,” intervened Sargeras. “If you ever try to betray us or send us into a trap, I won’t hesitate to not only kill you but destroy this pathetic planet in the meantime. I have the power to do so. You better carefully chose your camp.”

“I’ve already chosen it just by giving away my presence to you. I’ll be your humble servant.”

“I guess it’s a deal then,” said Azshara, ready to tell N’zoth to leave so she could finally enjoy some time alone with the Dark Titan.

But before she could add anything else, one of N’zoth tentacles went around her waist, sliding towards her face as it caressed her breasts on the way.

“What are you doing?” Azshara asked, way too much surprised by such initiative while Sargeras was ready to take back his sword and hit the Old God.

“Isn’t it how you creatures are sealing deals?” he asked, a voice low, almost as if he was directly speaking in their minds. “Wasn’t it what you were going to do with the Dark Titan before I interrupted?”

Azshara’s eyes shined with lust as a second tentacle wrapped around one of her legs.

“It’s a way to do it,” she whispered as she slowly walked back to lean against the Old Gold.

Slowly, the two tentacles around her went to hold her above the ground but still against N’zoth, chaining her wrists over her head while still holding her around the waist. A third and fourth one came to wrap themselves around her ankle, spreading her legs, as a fifth slowly went under her dress, starting from her shoulders, massaging her breasts as they passed and went down, the cutout of the appendage visible under the clothing as it reached her core. Azshara moaned out loud as the tip of the tentacle moved over her folds, gently caressing her.

“What are you waiting for?” she asked Sargeras as she looked right at the obvious bulge on his pants. “You are also part of the deal.”

Reluctant at first, Azshara moans and just the vision of the Queen almost getting fucked by the tentacles was enough to arouse him beyond his distrust of the Old God. He quickly walked to the woman and grabbed her dress to throw it out of the way, allowing him to admire her body at his mercy, thanks to the tentacle monster. His hands immediately went to her breasts as he began to play with them, flipping the nipples that were already hard. Then, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, his tongue already inside her. But suddenly he hissed as another tentacle went around his body and made its way under his pants, wrapping around his shaft and stroking it. In front of him, Azshara was moaning louder and louder as the tentacle that was massaging her at first was now deep inside her and thrusting.

“Leave some to Sargeras,” Azshara panted, loving every second of it but wanting more at the same time.

Without a word, N’zoth took back the tentacles that were stroking Sargeras and thrusting inside Azshara and moved them back to their bodies to caress the other parts. Before anything else could happen, Sargeras pushed himself inside Azshara and began to thrust, making her laugh out of ecstasy. The Dark Titan was back to kissing her and playing with her nipples as he drove his length deep inside her. Slowly, N’zoth brought a tentacle to her second hole and pushed it through her ass, then waited to catch on Sargeras’ pace to match it so the tentacle would thrust when the Titan was withdrawing.

Azshara laughed harder as a powerful orgasm took over her body but the two men kept with their pacing.

Realizing the impact it had on the Queen, N’zoth decided to try it on the Dark Titan and brought a tentacle back on his body, walking it everywhere at first. Caressing his face; sliding down his throat; flipping a nipple on the way; wrapping around his butt cheeks; slowly playing with his balls. Sargeras groaned, refraining any moans to come out of his mouth but felt his body becoming weak, the worst being that he was liking it. Finally, the tip of the tentacle went right to his ass hole, moving like a snake to still massage the balls and before Sargeras could fully realize what was happening, N’zoth pushed the tentacle inside.

A desperate moan left his throat while he got sent on the edge. To calm his body, he stopped moving inside Azshara, trying to breathe calmly but the feeling of the tentacle thrusting against his dick in Azshara’s ass, along to the tentacle thrusting in his own ass was keeping him on the edge.

“Come on Sargeras,” she whispered on his lips, unable to tell how many orgasms she had since the beginning. “Don’t fight it.”

Knowing he had no other solution, he resumed his thrusting inside the Night Elf until he felt himself coming and with one powerful thrust, released himself entirely inside her. He saw white as Azshara laughed once again with a new orgasm and only felt N’zoth keeping up with his own tentacles thrusting inside both of them.

When they finally came back to their senses, Azshara decided it was time to put a stop at everything as she wasn’t even aware of how long they have been busy with themselves.

“Alright, alright,” she tried to say, as N’zoth’s tentacles finally calmed down. “I think it’s enough for now.”

Slowly, the Old God put them back on the ground, retrieving all of his tentacles from their bodies, and both Sargeras and Azshara sat, trying to take back their breathing until the Queen broke down laughing once again from the euphoria.

“I’m keeping him,” she said as she gently patted N’zoth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
> Tomorrow: The truth behind the end of the Tomb of Sargeras.
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic !
> 
> \----  
> If you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord. Everyone welcome here! (Please tell me if the link doesn't work))
> 
> Later!


End file.
